say goodbye
by Splat Danger
Summary: song fic. " dance with the devil " by Breaking Benjamin. giant fire beetle-like creatures are common in this world. implied kurofai. sXs.


_**anime/manga**: _Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles

**_song:'_** 'dance with the devil' by Breaking Benjamin

_**author:**_Splat Z. Danger aka "Fay or L"

_**couples:**_ kXf. sXs.

* * *

After they all woke up the next morning, mokona admitted that it didnt sense a feather in this world at all, but just didnt tell them because mokona wanted to go to the ball...

After saying goodbye to everyone they knew, switvhing back into their original clothes,--and keeping kurogane from killing the manjuu bun--mokona sprouted wings, and opened its mouth wide, The blue mist surrounded them before they dissapeared into the next world...

* * *

"oof!",Fai made a noise as he landed on his belly onto the planked wooden floor. Kurogane had landed in a crouched position, scanning what appeared to be a empty factory, or an abandoned warehouse.  
"now, where are we?!",he growled.

no sooner had he asked the question, when--

**CCCRACK!!**--a huge bug crashed through one of the walls, and fai jumped backwards from it. "wheet, whoo, those are big, arent they?",he smiled. "heh..",Kurogane slid out Ginyru, an almost sinister smile on his face as well...

"AHAHAHAHA!!",kurogane laughed, killing more and more of the bug-like creatures. They had large pincers in the front of them, and a orange dot that shot out flames on the back.

He could hear over the crackling of the flames, and the crashing of wood being burnt--the brat urging the princess out of the burning building--the mage, avoiding one of the bugs, and every now and then, kicking at them.--and mokona going after syoaran and sakura.

"graaa!",he yelled, slicing though a rather big one, right through the middle. he looked over to see fai kick one away,--smiling of coarse--and then continue to just dodge the flames they shot at him."HEY, MAGE! WHY DONT YOU TRY TO ACTUALLY HELP FOR ONCE?!", he growled, stabbing one.

Fai's reply was delayed, as he concentrated on a rather big group of them coming at him at once. He jumped over one, and then avoided more fireballs. He ended up on the left side of the building, and then--

SHWACK!!--the flame-covered roof caved in, cracking right down the middle, falling in between fai and kurogane...

Kurogane flung his sword around, slicing two, and realized that fai was on the side with the door. his side, meanwhile, had no way to get out...

"KURONYA!!",came a faint voice, mostly covered by the creaking of wood, and the flickering of flames. Kurogane looked around, backing up into the only corner that wasnt covered with flames, yet.

"KURONYA!!",the voice was barely decipherable anymore.

"GO, IDIOT!!",he yelled back.He looked up, and rolled to the side, avoiding another heavy wooden plank. the ceiling's edge that was left was coming down now.

He got knocked backwards by a large pincer, and he groaned as he tried to get up. it had stabbed him in his side...

He rolled over on his uninjured side,"got..to..get up!",he growled, standing up. He flung out ginyru in front of him. "wanna fight? lets go.",he yelled, one hand on his side. He slashed at more, killing off abut three before one caught his sword in his pincers, and flung it away to where kurogane couldnt see it anymore..

**xXHere I stand,  
helpless and left for dead..Xx**

Kurogane growled, backing up, until he hit the wall, and jumped away, feeling the stinging of the fire that had caught on it...

"egh..",he fell to the ground, hearing the bugs hissing at each other. He closed his eyes, and involuntarily, had visions coming though his brain...

his father leaving to fight... his mother falling off the end of the sword... tomoyo ordering not to kill unless needed... being sent to 'the witch'... the brat.. the princess.. the manjuu bun.. the mage...

He remembered many days that had occured...he could remember when he taught the brat how to fight with his sword...he could remember confronting fai about his fake smile...he remembered the day he finnally decided he would help them retreive the feathers...

he shook his head. it was so easy to remember what was wrong..but so hard to remember what was right...

**xXClose your eyes,  
so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
harder to find what's right.  
I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
in this world so wrong.Xx**

"AUGH...",he winced, as a shock of pain went through his side.It felt cold...

He groaned again, as he felt his left arm tremble, and felt like his skin was crawling along...

**xXSay goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight?Xx**

He couldnt move any of his left side. He closed his eyes again, and breathed in deeply. he felt it surging through his body, whatever it was...

"KUROKII!!"

**xXTrembling,**  
** crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes,  
stealing the life of mine.  
I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't last long, in this world so wrong.Xx**

he found that couldnt even open his eyes anymore.

Then he heard a cracking sound, and then someone shake him. He couldn't see them, but he could feel eyes looking at him, and then he could feel the person picking him up, and trying to carry him out, the fire still flaring in the background...

"hold on...hold on..",said the voice, as he felt himself on the ground. then he could hear a couple more voices.

**xXSay goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight?Xx**

"kurogane-san!" "kuro-daddy!" "k-kurogane-san!"

"..hold on",said the same voice from before. It was then, that he figured out that it was Fai ho had carried him. He tried to talk, but it was painfull. The coldness was still emmiting from his left side, and he felt like he was a goner...

**xXHold on.  
Hold on.Xx**

"g-...",he whispered.

**xXSay goodbye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
as we dance with the devil tonight?Xx**

"kuromii? dont talk! we need to get you help!", said Fai  
"kurogane-san! were going to get you out of this!",came a soft voice, most likely from the princess.  
He could hear mild crying. was that the manjuu bun?  
"hold on.",he could tell the was the brat.

**xXHold on.  
Hold on...Xx**

He tried to smile, but as he felt his face wouldn't move anymore, he mustered the last of his energy to say,"...**Goodbye**..."

"DONT SAY THAT!!KUROCHAN!! KUROCHAN!!",yelled the mage's voice.right before he blacked out, he heard,

"--KUROGANE!!"

silence...


End file.
